Beating Hearts Baby
by loveBLforever
Summary: All Brooke needs is her money, best friend and sunscreen to get through this summer but one tall blonde boy changes that all.
1. Summer Of Her Life

**I quickly got tired of Where I Stood, too emotional for me? So i decided to write a funnier summer story. I got the idea when i watched The Notebook for the billionth time, but there are LOTS of changes. This story a BIG brucas and also brooke/rachel friendship : ) Enjoy?**

* * *

At 5:00am most people would be sleeping but Brooke was packing for her trip to her summer cottage up in Tree Hill with her parents. Brooke was least excited about going with her parents but instead excited to see her best friend Rachel who moved from New York to Tree Hill a year ago.

"Oh my gosh, only 3 more hours till I get to see you!" Brooke squealed into the phone as she zipped up her dark pink suitcase and placed it beside her other 2 suitcases.

"Brooke!" Brooke's mother Ashley Davis called from the floor below "We gotta go!"

Brooke smiled brightly and dismissed herself from Rachel on the phone. Brooke hadn't been this excited for a long time, with high school finishing and college coming up everything has been stressful. But this summer was going to be the summer of her life, the beginning of her end.

Brooke quickly picked up her cropped black bomber jacket and slipped it on her skinny arms, zipping it up to her chest making it fit perfect. With one last look in the mirror making sure that her dark denim skinny jeans were not wrinkly, her white tank top was nicely placed under her jacket and her hair was down in perfect place. Taking a deep breath Brooke grabbed the handle of her carry-on bag and started making her way to the door.

"Oh shit, my earrings!" Brooke quickly walked back into her room and put her lucky diamond studs in her ears.

"Brooke! C'mon!" Brooke dad Michael Davis yelled from the hallway

Brooke chuckled to herself and looked at herself in mirror one very last time 'Perfect' she thought. Brooke grabbed her carry-on bag and pranced out the door.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Brooke said as she weaved her way down the aisle, aching to get out the stuffy first class airplane. Finally Brooke reached the exit of the plane and stood there waiting for her parents.

"Finally!" She said as her parents approached her, she started walking down the aisle which led off the plane to the airport. Brooke started whistling, and when Brooke started whistling she wanted something. Her parents looked Brooke, stared at each other and sighed.

"C'mon Brooke, spit it out" Michael finally said.

"I know, you guys probably want me to go the cottage right away to see it for the first time but Rachel offered to pick me up and take me around town, and you guys know I don't really care seeing the cottage I mean I rather go hang out with my best friend then go to some house where everyone know the Davis family are coming to and I wanna—"Brooke rambling was then interrupted by her mother.

"Brooke, you know this is a family trip just before you go to college" Ashley pointed out while walking over the baggage claim.

"But you go off with Rachel and have fun" Michael smiled; ignoring his wife's piercing green eyes glaring at him.

"Michael!" Ashley Davis protested.

"No, Ashley let her go she will have plenty of time with us, right Brooke?" Michael smiled his dimples that got inherited by Brooke and winked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Brooke squealed and pumped her fist in the air. She then noticed her parents looking her expectedly.

"Oh, I mean yes sir" Brooke smiled brightly and rushed forward to hug her parents. "I so love you guys!" Brooke squealed once again.

"B.Davis, your ass has gotten huge!" Brooke turned around to see her red head best friend.

"Rachel!!" Brooke yelped and ran to hug her best friend.

Finally they pulled back from each other, laughed and pulled into another hug.

"Ms. Gatina" Brooke's mother nodded at Rachel.

"Poppa D, Momma D, how you doin?" Rachel tightly smiled as Brooke rolled her eyes smiling.

"Oh Rachel" Michael said, chuckling at his daughters best friends behaviour which he learned to tolerate over the past years "Listen Brooke, our limo is here so we're gonna head out. Be home by 12 Brooke" And with that the two parents were out followed by an airport employee pushing their luggage and Brookes.

"Ah, alone at last" Brooke smiled at her best friend

"C'mon bitch, let's go rule the world" Rachel said as she put her arm around Brooke's shoulder, and started walking out the airport

* * *

Like it or Love it? I am going to post the next chapter very soon (maybe today?), and they're **will** be brucas! I am thinking of changing the title, or is it good?  
If they're are any title ideas let me know : )

Please Review!!

--Leigh


	2. Stuttering Words

_**I do not own these characters or One Tree Hill! CW & Mark Schwan does!**_

**I finally put it up! It was longer before but then i didn't save it & i was too tired to type it all over again so i just put up this.**

**Hopefully you like it anyways!! : )**

* * *

"Rise and shine whore!" Rachel stormed into Brooke's wearing a mini skirt and a green bikini top with her hair in a low ponytail.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up and get out of my room" Brooke mumbled grumpily into her pillow.

Rachel laughed, knowing Brooke was so not a morning person. Instead she opened her curtains wide open and jumped on her bed.

"C'mon Brookie! We're going to the beach" Rachel clapped her hands in Brooke face and got up to turn on the radio to hear 'Space' by Something Cooperate.

Brooke got up on her elbows and squinted trying to look at Rachel through the window's sunlight. The sight Brooke caught was Rachel going through her closet singing along to the song.

_Hey! Give me space so I can breathe_

_Give me space so I can sleep_

_Give me space so you can drown in this with me_

'Why the hell is she so damn happy?' Brooke wondered, and then it came to her. 'Of course, she must have a new boytoy'

"What's his name?" Brooke grumbled, shading her eyes from the sun

"What in name are you talkin' bout B.Davis" Rachel asked while she grabbed Brooke's sunscreen and put it on her own bag.

"The guy who gave you a good enough lay that made you so damn giddy" Brooke smirked and she rolled to the edge of her bed.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes 'Damn, she knows me too well" she thought. "His name's Nathan Scott and hot dang does he have a nice body!"

Brooke chuckled and finally stood up out of her bed "Must be good enough to have you prancing around" she said while yawning and stretching out her arms "You stay over there last night?" Brooke made her way to her bathroom.

"Oh hell yeah, damn is he good" Rachel smiled to herself and went to go stand in the bathroom doorway watching Brooke wash out her mouth "If you want me to hook you up, he has a brother named Lu—" Rachel tried explain but was interrupted by Brooke squealing. Brooke wiped her face clean and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"I love this song!" Brooke said as she started dancing to Metro Station's Shake It that had just blasted on the radio.

Rachel laughed and jumped on to the bed dancing along with her best friend.

* * *

An hour and a half later the two girls were sunbathing on their beach towels, letting the sun sooth their skin.

"Daamn baby, it's burnin' up and I know it ain't the sun"

"Excuse me!?" Brooke sat up on her elbows as she heard the masculine voice belonged to a dark haired boy standing over Rachel's body.

"Chill Brooke, this is Nathan" Rachel winked at Brooke and turned back to Nathan "Hey baby, how's it going?"

Brooke sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back to continue on with her sunbathing not forgetting to put her iPod earphones in her ear this time.

"There's big party goin' on at my dad's beach house," Nathan said while crouching down to talk to Rachel directly.

"Let me ask you this, does your dad know about this party Nate?" Rachel chuckled, shading her eyes from the sun.

"Does he ever?" Nathan laughed "But, you should come and bring your grumpy ass friend too" Nathan pointed over at the brunette who was paying no attention to them but instead bobbing her head to her music.

"That lump of grump is Brooke Davis, my best friend in the whole entire world" Rachel smiled proudly.

"Wait, Brooke _Davis_?" Nathan asked

"Yeah Davis, you know her?" Rachel asked looking over at Brooke to see if she was hearing any of this and she was of course not.

"No, but my parents do know her parents" Nathan shook his head slowly "I never knew their daughter was so….. developed I thought she was a little girl"

"Brooke is far from a little girl, trust me" Rachel chuckled and turned back to Nathan "What time is the party at?"

"Uhmm, 8:30 till the morning breaks out" Nathan stood up and wiped the sand off his hands "So I'll see you two there right?" Rachel nodded as Nathan bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Nathan was a safe distance Rachel jumped over to Brooke's towel and pulled an earphone out of her ear.

"Thanks for interrupting my Fergie tune, what's up?" Brooke asked taking off her glasses.

"We're gonnnnna partyyyy" Rachel sang and shimmed her shoulders.

Brooke laughed and shook her head "I missed your retarded party songs!" she said as she sprung up and hugged her best friend tightly making them fell over into the sand.

* * *

"Rach, what the heck do you wear to a small town party?" Brooke walked into the bathroom where Rachel was leaning over the mirror in her purple fuzzy robe.

"Are you implying that Tree Hill parties suck B.Davis?" Rachel asked now crouched down looking for her brush in drawer below.

"I didn't wanna say it directly, but …yeah" Brooke pointed out.

Rachel chuckled and walked past Brooke into her bedroom.

"Well just wear casual clothes, like your denim mini skirt, and your white baby doll top" Rachel made a 'duh' face and turned to her closet.

"How did you know I had that outfit in my bag?" Brooke tilted her head pointing to her overnight bag sitting on Rachel's bed.

"I might have peaked in there, looking for some lipgloss" Rachel said while shuffling through her clothes, and then finally pulled out her green halter top paired with a black denim mini skirt.

Brooke laughed and shook her head "Any good boys you know about, except for that Nathan perv?"

Rachel shrugged, pulled on her skirt and then suddenly remembered "Oh! He does have a brother named Lu—"

"Oh shit! Where the heck did my mascara go?" Brooke interrupted while picking through her bag taking out every item in the way.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and sighed slowly walking over to Brooke in her black bra and skirt, but then stopped and bit her lip.

"Oh, I think I took that too while taking your lipgloss" Rachel tightly smiled and shrugged.

* * *

The girls made their way up the hill that lead to the big Scott estate.

"This is the biggest mansion I've seen in Tree Hill yet, well besides mine of course" Brooke proudly smiled as Rachel rolled her eyes while fixing her heel.

"Ugh, I think these shoes are too small" Rachel said while crouching down once again to fix her heel.

"I told you should have worn flats, but no 'they match perfectly with my outfit'" Brooke mocked Rachel's words adding a small laugh.

"Whatever hoe" Rachel decided to take the pain and stood straight, as the girls reached the large mansion.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Brooke pumped her fist in the air and happily skipped towards the house entrance.

"Can you go a little bit slower?" Rachel whined, struggling to keep with Brooke in her painful heels.

Brooke opened the door of the house and looked around. 'Typical' she thought. The house was full of drunken teenagers grinding to random rap songs, metal kegs in almost every corner and couples making out in every other corner.

Finally Rachel caught up to her best friend "Not so bad huh?" Rachel pulled her best friend by the arm taking her to the kitchen.

From across the room, Lucas spotted the brunette laughing at something Felix said. He tried looking somewhere else but his eyes always went back to her. The girl's brown hair perfectly placed in a ponytail and her legs looked amazing that skirt. How come he's never seen her before? But that didn't matter all her wanted to do was pull her over and press his li--.

"Her names Brooke Davis, she's a friend of Rachel's" Nathan stood beside Lucas and interrupted him from his thoughts. Obviously Nathan noticed Lucas's fascination with Brooke.

Brooke, Rachel and the guy who was the sleaziest of them all Felix was walking up the living room, which was now the dance floor.

"Well, she's about to be a friend of mine" Lucas sprung up from the wall he was leaning on and jogged his way over the trio stopping right in front of them.

Brooke was taken aback by the blonde boy who stood in front her all of a sudden; she smirked and looked over to Rachel who just shrugged.

'Say something!' Lucas said to himself, he had never ever been tongue tied before. "Uhmm, will you marry me?" Lucas said suddenly, and just then noticed what he said after seeing a confused look on the brunette's face. "I- I mean, w-wanna dance or something?" Lucas finally got out.

Brooke held back a laugh instead of being rude like Rachel who just burst out laughing. Just about she was going to say something. Felix answered "No, she would not. Because she's going to dance with me" Felix threw an arm around Brooke and swiftly walked past Lucas.

Nathan, who had just watched the whole mess, patted Lucas on the back. "Nice dude, nice" he said through laughs while walking away from Lucas who was standing in the same position watching Brooke make her way to the dance floor.

After Brooke told Felix she didn't want to dance with him right now, she turned to Rachel who was finally done crying of laughter.

"Oh, that was Lucas Scott and that was the first time I've seen him nervous" Rachel pointed out, chuckling at his previous stuttering.

"What, so he's never that……weird?" Brooke asked scrunching up her nose.

"Noope, he's usually smooth and collected, you must done somethin' Brooke!" Rachel shook her head laughing.

Brooke turned to the door to see Lucas heading outside. "He's nice from behind" Brooke smirked and starting laughing along with Rachel.

* * *

**Like? I know the Brooke/Lucas interaction wasn't much but i figured i'll do more of it in my next LONGER chapter! : )**

**Please Review & _Thanks to those who did review on the first chapter_**** 333  
**

**--_Leigh_**


	3. That Girl

**I'm back! Well, kinda : ) I know, i haven't updated this story in like forever. But i've decided to continue with it, and noticed i still had a chapter i didn't finish. Instead of making it longer, i finished one scene of it and put it up. Here it is! I know it's short, but i felt bad for disapearing.**

**The song in this chapter is called, That Girl by NLT.**

**P.S. I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters, if i did it wouldn't suck as bad ;)**

**

* * *

**

_That girl  
Just the way I like it  
Gotta have it just the way  
Keep me open I be hoping that I'm gonna be with  
I cant believe  
She's killing me  
Crazy, Sexy, Cool baby you that girl_

A week later after gossiping with each other night after night. The girls decided to get down to the real stuff....Shopping. For a small town tree hill has a huge mall. Finally after 3 hours of non stop shopping, the girls decided to take a break at the food court.

"We're so becoming fatasses after this" Brooke announced to Rachel, after taking her last bite of her chicken burger.

"Yeah sexy fatasses" Rachel chuckled before standing up from her chair, "I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back in a sec.

Brooke nodded and picked up her and Rachel's food trays.

---------------

"I'll be back in a sec" Nathan mumbled to Lucas and Tim and quickly jogged over to the washroom where he saw a familiar redhead across the food court.

The boys rarely go to the mall but for this rare occasion they're reason was to get new basketball shoes. Eventually they got lured into the food court.

Lucas took his last sip from his coke and looked to the direction of where Nathan ran off to. Then he saw her, the girl he couldn't stop thinking about for her the last week, the one he fake proposed to after 1 second of knowing her. She was making her way to garbage bins which was located in the middle of the food court.' this is my chance' Lucas pointed out to himself and quickly sprung out of his chair and jogged over to the middle of food court.

"Why do I always have to be the loner?" Tim exclaimed after noticing he was alone at his table.

Brooke quickly swiped the garbage off the last tray but then suddenly heard loud footsteps and some people scolding someone.

She turned around to see Lucas Scott looking mighty sexy in a red shirt, black sweater over it and rugged jeans with his hair all ruffled and messy trying to make his way through the food court, but instead he was bumping into people and getting hit by random bags from old ladies which he expertly shielded.

Brooke quickly covered up her smile and turned back to the garbage when she saw he was heading her way. She had the sudden urge to fix her hair, check her breath and reapply her makeup. Brooke smirked when she heard Lucas cough loudly and turned around to see him with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh it's you, buy my engagement ring yet?" Brooke smirked at his nervous expression

"Just here to throw out some garbage" Lucas said, trying to play it off "And I was very wasted that night"

Brooke bit her lip, hiding her smile after noticing he has nothing in his hands "Oh really? Where's your garbage then?" she pointed to his empty hands.

'Oh shit' Lucas thought after looking down at his hands to see nothing. 'Think fast, c'mon' he begged himself. Lucas looked to his side and saw two middle aged women having a meal, he quickly swiped one of their drinks when they weren't looking .

"See, I have garbage" he held it up with a tight smile and threw it in the garbage bin beside him.

Brooke tried to hold back a laugh, pressing her two lips together.

"Is that a non-sarcastic laugh I see creeping out?" Lucas smiled and pointed to Brooke, loving her dimples that showed on her flawless skin.

Brooke looked away trying to hide her face but gave in, she smiled her cheesiest smile which made her white teeth shine and dimples deeply cave in.

"See, I can smile" Brooke continued smiling, pointing to her pearly white teeth.

Lucas just chuckled and shook his head at the brunette in front of him.

Major Eye Sex._ Major._

The two teenagers might as well just get naked and done it right there, but instead it was Brooke who spoke up first.

"So, you here to impress me or something?" Brooke asked, "Because I don't think someone would run through a food court and get their ass whooped by old ladies if they just wanted to throw out garbage that they didn't even have"

"So you've been watching me?" Lucas teased before seeing Brooke scoff and roll her eyes, not wanting to lose her interest, "Maybe I did come here to impress you or.. maybe to ask you out?"

Brooke smiled to herself, and thought about it 'this summer is for fun only, but a few games with a hot blondie wouldn't hurt'

"So what are you waiting for?" Brooke smiled.

Lucas sighed a breath of relief "So will you Brooke Davis go out on a date with me Lucas Scott?"

Brooke nodded and pursed her lips together "Very nice" she then turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Lucas stood there in pure confusion, before coming up behind her.

"So is that a yes or no?" Lucas said, walking close steps behind the brunette.

Brooke stopped and turned to the anxious blond boy "It's a maybe" The edges of her mouth turned into a small smile, enough to make out her dimples.

"A maybe, huh?" Lucas smirked, "In my book, maybe means yes"

Brooke smirked and shook her head slowly, "In my book, maybe means your chances are getting slimmer by the minute"

Feeling intrigued, Lucas turned up in front of her, stopping her from walking "This game your playing, you know, resisting me. It's just gonna come back and bite you in the ass. So how about you take this once in a lifetime opportunity and go out with me" he proudly flashed his signature crooked smile.

Brooke couldn't help but smirk at the blond's boldness, she had to admit it drew her in. But not enough "How about you take this opportunity and shove it up your ass, oh and look your chances just blew away" she shrugged, putting on a little innocent smile after she blew away an imaginary chance.

Lucas was a little taken back by her resistance, but that didn't stop him. She wasn't like the other drooling girls who were usually on him, she was the first girl who actually didn't ask him out first.

He knew he had to play it differently with this one, he bent down leaning into her ear "You, Brooke Davis are gonna fall in love me. You'll see" he whispered and swiftly walked past the shocked brunette who stood there with her mouth open.

As Lucas was walking away from Brooke, he heard a couple of teenage boys checking Brooke out, who now got herself together and was heading to the bathroom.

"Man, that girl is hot!" The black haired one of them said.

Lucas softly chuckled and turned to the boys, "That girl is gonna _my_ girl"

_Baby takes me high  
I just cant explain it somethings got me feeling her love  
Baby but even if I try  
I could never shake it  
Ooh my baby's got me in love _


End file.
